The Redheaded Student Council President
by SkyOfElements
Summary: My first fanfiction! Well, I'm not sure if I can call it that. This story is gonna be my own OC, Kakusei Sayuri, and her adventures with the KnB gang. This is gonna be a Kise x Kakusei story, but you can always switch your own character in. Hisashi, Emi, and Yumi are also my fictional characters. I hope this is all right! I don't own KnB c: I don't own you either. Enjoy!
1. The Return Of The Model

Kakusei's P.O.V

I sighed as I looked down at all the work to be done. It was so boring. Running for student council president would've given me more of a chance to develop a social life with the students, but this was getting hectic. I only enrolled in this school because I thought I could see him again; Ryota Kise, from the Generation of Miracles. Back in Teiko, I often had to help him with some work, since he sat right behind me. We eventually became friends, but it's hard when your friend is both a basketball player, and a model. I'm happy I was in this position though; Carrying around a wooden sword brings back so many memories. I also have control of the idiotic kids with criminal records. I was about to doze off on top of the paperwork, but then someone opened the door, and it was the captian of the Basketball team, Kasamatsu Yukio.

"Kakusei-san." He grumbled. I looked up at him.

"What is it now, Kasamatsu?" I asked, my head on my desk.

"We need new balls and nets." He explained. "The ones we have are starting to go." He gave me a piece of paper stating the request.

"Fine, fine." I replied, getting my stamp and giving it an okay. I gave the paper back to him and he left the room.

The rest of the day felt like forever. I managed to get the paperwork done and decided to leave for the day. I put everything back to where it was and got my wooden sword. I picked it up by the strap and swung it over my uniform. I got my bag and left the school. While walking, I noticed a court in which I used to play at with Kise-kun. I was shocked as I walked by.

Kise's P.O.V

Man, you can't even play a single basketball game by yourself without others interrupting. I barely got back from all that model work, and I just wanted some time alone. Maybe I can somehow work this out with these guys..

"Scared to play us, pretty boy?" One asked.

"We'll go easy on ya!" Another said. Obviously, they didn't know I was part of the Kiseki no Sedai.

"Three on one is sort of.. you know." I said politely with a smile.

"C'mon, don't be like that." The third one said.

"Then let me play." A familiar voice said. Looking past the guys, I recongnized her. She had long, red hair that was scattered on her shoulders and back, but got some from the sides and tied it in the back. Her locks were covering her left eye, and her right eye was red. Taking a closer look, she had the female uniform from Kaijo. She came up to me.

"You still have it in you, right, Kise-kun?" I smiled at her.

We began playing, and I noticed her skills have changed dramatically. She ran past one of the guys, taking the ball, jumping, and scoring. Using my "Perfect Copy" technique, I managed to do the same thing she did, and eventually we won, not letting them score once. That's when the leader of the guys looked at her.

"Y-You're the Oni Ookami!" He said. I watched as she picked up her wooden sword.

"Got a problem?" She responded. They all had run away. I was shocked; when she was in middle school, she was always timid. I noticed the armband on her uniform too; She was the student council president!

"Well?" She said, looking at me. "Usually when you don't see a friend for awhile, you hug them." I came up and hugged her tightly. "We meet again, Kise-kun." I looked at her with tears slowly coming.

"Yeah." I responded. "It's good to see you again, Kaku-cchi." We talked for awhile, and I asked her how she got in and things of that matter. She also asked me about the other members of the Kiseki no Sedai. It was starting to get dark when her phone rang.

Kakusei's P.O.V

"Ah, excuse me for a moment." I said, getting up.

"Yo, Hisashi." I said.

"Don't Yo me!" He yelled. "Dinner is done, come back home!"

"You're so cruel." I replied, trying to piss him off. "Hai, Hai, I'm coming back. Don't have a heart attack."

"Don't get lost, you red-haired shrimp." With that, I cut off the call.

"Oh are you leaving?" He asked me.

"Yeah, my guardian will probably put out a search party for me even though I'm only 10 minutes away from home." I smiled.

"You're attending Kaijo.. so I'll see you tomorrow?" He questioned.

"Yep!" I smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow!" I turned around and left.

"Be careful on your way home!" He yelled as I turned the corner.

I ran home, just happy that I saw him again. I'm happy he returned. We were friends.. just friends before.. but being alone with him makes me think otherwise.

What if this feeling in my chest is love?


	2. Red and Gold

Kise's P.O.V

The day begins as usual. Attempting to get to class with all these fangirls asking me about the photo shoot and things related to my model work. I simply smile at them and give them my autograph. I was really happy that they looked up to me in such a way, but sometimes it can get hectic. They started following me around more, and I forgot that I had to turn in a paper to the student council. That's when I remembered- the girl I met last night. I blushed just at the thought of her. Escaping the crowd, I ran with all I had towards the student council room. I opened it, and it revealed a surprising scene; one I've never seen before.

"Look, I'm just asking you to be more kinder to the teachers. They work their asses off for us and all you need to do is not be a smartass. Got it?" Kaku-cchi was apparently scolding someone. She held him by his shirt and she had her wooden sword in her other. This guy was here even before I left, and he was a major troublemaker. I was surprised that he was scared of her. He quickly nodded his head and ran outside. I watched as she went back to her seat and sat down. The way she walked.. the way her red hair waves back and forth.. it was so adorable. I was apparently in a trance thinking about her when she looked at me.

"Ah, Kise-kun!" She said, looking at me. "Sorry about all this so early in the morning."

"Oh it's fine." I replied, coming near her. "The teacher had told me the other day to give this to you." I handed her the papers, and she looked through them.

"Alright." She sighed. "I'll deliver it to them later." That was when another girl came into the room.

"Kaku-chan!" She yelled, jumping on her.

"Yumi!" Apparently they were friends. "What's up?"

"Could you fill in for the Kendo club?" She asked. "They're one member short, and since you carry around a sword, they thought you might be able to help." Kaku-cchi's face was full of.. happiness?

"Sure!" She exclaimed. I thought she was leaving now, but it turns out it was after school today. Giving her thanks, the girl left the room. I then looked at the time.

"Ah, it's almost time for class." I said. She looked at her watch and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." She replied, getting her bag, but leaving her sword in a special closet with a lock.

"Eh? You're not taking your sword with you?" I questioned as we walked side by side.

"Sensei made a big deal about it when I did it last time." She replied. We entered the classroom, and just like a dream- our seats were next to eachother. Before class even began, more girls entered the room and came near me, asking for my number. I could tell Kaku-cchi was getting annoyed, and I was getting a bit upset at the girls for making her like that.

"Should've brought my sword." I heard her whisper.

"Alright, brats!" Sensei entered the room. "You girls, go back to your class!" The girls pouted and left the room. It went on like usual, and it seemed Kaku-cchi was the one he mostly picked for questions, and she always got them right. Class was then over and it was lunch break.

"Did you bring a lunch with you, Kaku-cchi?" I asked politely.

"Nope. I ended up playing games with my little sister last night and I completely forgot." She replied.

"Wanna head to the school store?" I asked, standing up. She then looked through her bag, got out her wallet, and put it in her uniform's pocket.

"Sure." We then walked to the school store, talking about our hobbies and the like.

"Ah." She suddenly said.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"There could be something going on during lunchtime.. mind if I grab my sword?" She asked.

"Sure." I responded. "I'll walk with you." We headed to the student council room and she got the sword out of the closet. She pushed her hair out of the way and put a string around the wooden stick. She then put it over her uniform. She looked so adorable. Her soft-looking red hair.. and her wolf ears. I really wanted to touch her head, but I didn't know if she found me.. interesting.

We walked back to the school store, and it was still crowded.

Kakusei's P.O.V

Kise-kun walked near me as we headed to the school store. We attempted to go through it, but eventually one of his fangirls tripped me. As I was about to fall, he grabbed my hand gently and pulled me up. As soon as I knew it, I was against his chest as his arm was around my back. My entire face was red, and eventually he saw what he was doing. He blushed. I can only look up in awe. He was so adorable!

"Sorry." He said, removing his hand. There was a temptation in me.. a desire for him to hold me like he just did. I shook it off.

"It's fine." I responded.

Eventually, we got our chance to eat, and we headed to a table. His fangirls came AGAIN to offer him food. He looked at them and smiled.

"I already have something to eat. Thank you girls" The girls made a squeal and continued to gather around him.

Kise's P.O.V

Kaku-cchi was eating her sandwich, but with an angry expression on her face. Is this.. jealousy? I didn't think much of it.. I didn't even know if she was interested in me. We went through the rest of the day and eventually the day was over. The fangirls had returned though. This was getting annoying, but I decided to deal with it. The girls eventually calmed down and left, but before I even got to say anything to her, the girl from before came. Looking closely at her, she had elf ears.

"Kaku-chan" She said. "It's time."

"Alright." Kaku-cchi then got up. "Gomen, Kise-kun. Gotta help them out. I'll see you later, okay?" I really didn't want to leave her side. I mean, what if the guys in the kendo club try to hit on her? The club was unisex.

"Ah, Kaku-cchi." I grabbed her hand. "Is it okay if I come too?"

"I don't mind." She flashed a smile at me. I blushed and followed them. They talked about subjects I didn't really understand, but apparently they were childhood friends. The gym was being used that day for the match.

"Sayuri-san." The coach said. "I'm really sorry about asking you to help us."

"It's fine." She smiled. "I'm happy to help."

"Then here. Please change into this." She handed her a change of clothing. She came back, and it fit her perfectly. She walked over to Yumi and she handed her a tie. I watched as she tied her long red hair into a ponytail. Something was off though.. how come before, I never realized that she had an eyepatch over her left eye..?

The match began, and she was being saved for last. She sat in the opposite side of the room where I was. She had a calm, confident look on her face. Our school was fighting pretty hard, since we were up against a rival Kendo club. I looked, and the team was from Seirin. I continuesly scanned the room, and I saw Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi, Hyuga, and Kiyoshi from the basketball team. The last opponent was one of their closest friends, and it was Kaku-cchi's turn. She put on her helmet and armguards. I just continued to look at her with a worried expression. Her friend must've noticed.

"Are you worried?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied. "She seems like a good person and I wanted to befriend her.." The elf girl smiled.

"You don't need to worry." She said in a gentle voice. "Kaku-chan has been practicing swordsmanship ever since she was little."

The match began, and the opponent charged at Kaku-cchi. She dodged just in time. She swifted over and managed to land a number of points on his body. She continued to dodge until the match was almost over. She used the _Katsugi-waza_ technique, which is a surprise attack and can end up breaking the opponent's posture. The rival hit the ground, panting. Kaku-cchi had won.

The team full of guys came up and hugged her. I didn't like this. Not one bit. Without thinking, I came up to her and pulled her to my chest and held her, glaring at the guys. She then looked up at me.

"Kise-kun?" She whispered, looking at me with her beautiful red eye.

"Gomen, Kaku-cchi." I replied, letting her go and having my face turn red. "Congrats on your win." She smiled.

"Thanks." She said. She then left and changed back into her uniform. I waited for her in the gym. The gym was cleared out, and Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi, Hyuga and Kiyoshi from the basketball club from Seirin came up to greet me.

Kakusei's P.O.V

I changed back into my uniform and gave back the Kendo gear to the coach. She thanked me one last time and had her team meet her outside. I picked my bag up and held my sword in my hand. I looked into the mirror, and touched my eye.  
>"<em>There's no way Kise-kun will fall for me. I mean.. this eye.." <em>I heard laughing coming from the gym, and that cut me out of my daze. I put my eyepatch back on, and pushed my red locks to cover it. I stepped back into the gym. "Kise-kun?"

"Ah! You're done?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied, I looked at the other four men who were there.

"Kise-kun, who is she?" A boy with light blue hair and blue eyes asked.

"Gomen." I said. "I'm Kakusei Sayuri. I'm Kaijo's student council president." I bowed gently. The one with the glasses came near me.

"I'm Junpei Hyuga. Nice to meet you." He smiled at me.

"Kagami Taiga." The taller one said.

"Tetsuya Kuroko." The smaller one said.

"Teppei Kiyoshi." The strong-looking one said.

"Nice to meet you all." I smiled.

"Nee, since we're all here, why don't we play a game?" Kise-kun said, holding a ball.

"I don't mind." I responded. Hyuga, Kagami, Kuroko and Kiyoshi agreed. This game's gonna be fun!


	3. Fear

Kakusei's P.O.V

I put down my sword and bag next to Kise's. We had six people total, including me, so we decided to do a three on three. It was me, Kise-kun, and Hyuga-kun on one side, and Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun, and Kiyoshi-kun on the other. The game soon began. I demonstrated some of the basketball skills I learned when I was growing up. Kiyoshi had the ball and was dribbling it, but I had ran past him grabbing the ball. I passed it to Kise, and in return passed it to Hyuga, resulting in a three pointer. As the game was nearing it's end, we were tied. I was running, trying to avoid Kagami, who was trying to block me. I somehow made it past him and Kise tried to throw the ball in the basket, but it looked like it won't even touch it. I jumped up and forced the ball in the basket. That's when we had won. We all were laughing and smiling while covered in sweat.

"You're pretty good, Kakusei-chan." Kiyoshi-kun said, smiling at me.

"Thanks." I laughed.

"Why don't you consider joining a basketball club?" Kagami asked.

"Well, the basketball club is only for males." I responded, sitting down. "And even if there was one for females, I probably wouldn't be able to keep up."

"Right, the student council work." Hyuga said. I nodded. We continued talking for awhile and thirty minutes had passed. That's when my phone started ringing.

"Ah, Gomen guys, give me a second." I said, getting up. I walked near the other side of the gym, picking up my phone.

"What is it now, Hisashi?" I asked in a gentle, but annoyed tone. "It's not even dark yet."

"I-It's not that." He stuttered. The way he spoke was getting me worried.

"Then?" I asked. The guys got worried and looked at me.

"She didn't come back home yet.." He said. I felt as if my heart was in my throat.

"Where do you think she is?!" I was really worried. My little sister always comes back home even before this time.

"I don't know!" Hisashi exclaimed. "Are you busy right now? Can you go and look for her?"

"Of course I will." I replied. "Just give me a ring if you find her first." I then hung up. I returned to the group with a worried expression.

"Is everything okay?" Kise asked, worried. I picked up my bag and put it on my shoulder, but I gripped my sword, looking like I'm ready to beat someone with it.

"Gomen, apparently my little sister is missing." I replied. "I'm gonna head out to find her." I ran outside, but turned back. "Nice to meet you guys again. See you later."


	4. His Warmth

Chapter Four: "**His Warmth" **

"Shouldn't we go after her?!" Hyuga asked.

"We should. Who knows what could happen!" Kagami replied. The four guys along with Kise started running after me.

Kise's P.O.V

While running, I saw someone's long red hair flowing. It was Kaku-cchi, and she was panting.

"Kaku-cchi!" I yelled. She turned around, and her face was red from crying.

"I don't know where she is." She replied. It started raining too.

"What does she look like?" Kiyoshi asked.

"She's a seven year old. She has pink hair tied onto the side of her head, and blue eyes. She often wears black fingerless gloves along with her uniform. She's only in 3rd grade."

"Okay, let's split up. We'll go into pairs of two. I'll go with Kiyoshi, Kuroko goes with Kagami and Kise, you stay with Kakusei-chan." Hyuga spoke up. We agreed and split up. As we ran in the rain, Kaku-cchi was panting pretty hard. She held onto her sword like her life depended on it, while her other hand was free. I worked up the courage to hold her hand. She was shocked by my actions, and I just squeezed her hand. We stopped running just for a moment to catch our breaths. I was still holding her hand, but she continued crying. I pushed her into my chest. Slowly stroking her soft hair.

"It'll be okay, Kaku-cchi. We'll find her." I gave her a reassuring smile. We ran again, and we came upon a specific street. The lights were all out, except for a small streetlight. We could both hear a conversation between two men.

"Did you tie her up?" One asked.

"She's still struggling." The other responded. Kaku-cchi looked, and sure enough, it was her little sister. She could only stare as she watched the two men attempting to get the seven year old into their van. She gritted her teeth, and eventually let go of my hand. This was something I haven't seen before.

"Gomen, Kise-kun." She whispered.

"Huh?" I asked, confused, with my heart in my throat. Why is she apologizing?

"I know you don't like violence, but I can't hold myself back anymore. This is the kind of monster I am." She smiled. What did she mean by "monster"? I then looked.

Her wooden sword became a real one. The blade was extremely sharp and her features changed as well. Her long red hair turned into shades of yellow, orange, purple, and blue. Her left eye was revealed as well, and it was the same colors as her hair. Elemental wings appeared on her back, and she positioned her sword. With a battle cry, she attacked them. They had guns on them though, but she attempted to dodge every bullet. Without even landing a single hit on them, she was struck by a bullet in her leg. She fell to the ground, her sword next to her.

"Onee-chan!" The little girl cried out. Kaku-cchi attempted to extend her arm out, but they shot her again. I couldn't stand this anymore. I came onto the scene and picked up her sword. I ran up to them and cut the man with the gun. I then cut the other one down. Kaku-cchi slowly got up on her own and threw some chains. I got the chains and tied the criminals down to the ground. The others came as well, and saw Kaku-cchi wounded.

Kakusei's P.O.V

The wounds hurt badly. I'm just surprised at how Kise-kun managed to cut them down. Not just anyone can wield my sword and attack with it. My left eye was bleeding. The others who were in search of my sister came in and saw the scene. Hyuga and Kiyoshi came up to me and held me while I couldn't move. Kagami went to check on my sister, and Kise found my sheath and sheathed my sword, putting away my powers and returning it to a simple wooden sword. Kuroko stayed back and called the police.

"Are you alright?" Kise asked me gently. He was worried, too.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, panting. Kagami then came with my sister. "Is she wounded?"

"No, she's alright. Just passed out." He replied.

"I see," I replied, trying to get up.

"We should get you to the hospital." Kise said, scooping me in his arms.

"It's alright. I can get the bullets out on my own. I just need to get home." I responded. I then looked at the other four guys. "I'm really sorry for you guys to get involved in this."

"It's alright. Don't apologize." Hyuga said, coming near me and ruffling my hair. Kuroko and Kagami came up to me. "Anytime you want to play a game, just come on over to Seirin."

Kise sat me down gently and Kagami gave me my sister.

"Thanks." I smiled. We then bid eachother farewell, and the four men left the scene. Kise sat next to me as we waited for the police. I was shivering from the cold. He wrapped his arms around me, and I blushed.

"You'll catch a cold, Kaku-cchi." He said. "Come closer." I did as he said, and I put my head on his chest.

"You're so warm, Kise-kun." I replied. He blushed and touched my hair gently.

Eventually, Hisashi and the police came. The police arrested the men, and offered to take me to the hospital. I refused. That's when Hisashi came and asked me a million questions.


	5. Unexpected Confession

Kise's P.O.V

Apparently, this was her guardian.

"Is she okay?!" Her guardian asked. "Yeah. Could you hold onto her?" She passed her sister over to her guardian, and attempted to get up.

"Ah, allow me." I said gently, helping her up. She couldn't stand, so I decided to carry her on my back and escort her home with her guardian. We then went in the same direction to her house. I got nervous by the moment, since this man was her guardian.

"Ryota Kise-kun, I take it?" He asked.

"Ah, yes." I replied. At the time, Kaku-cchi had fallen asleep.

"Everytime when we have dinner, she always talks about you." He said. I blushed at this. Could this mean.. I have a chance? "I also heard that you protected her. I thank you for that."

"It's nothing. I would always protect her." I responded, smiling at the redhead who had fallen asleep. Her soft wolf ears poked the back of my neck. We remained silent, until we reached the house.

"Come on in." He smiled.

"Sorry for the intrusion." I whispered.

"Kakusei's bedroom is upstairs." He said. "Would you mind taking care of her injuries for me? There's some medical supplies in her room."

"S-Sure." I stuttered. As I walked up the stairs holding her, her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Kise-kun." She whispered. I smiled at her. I opened the door and set her on her bed. She took off the coat of her uniform to expose her arm. The coat's arm was covered in blood, so I helped put it aside. I slowly bandaged her arm and helped with her leg. I then put her entire body on her bed. I blushed as I did this. I looked up to check the time. It was still early, and the sun was barely setting. The door to her room was open. I didn't want her guardian to get any suspicious thoughts. As I was thinking about what happened earlier, I felt Kaku-cchi touch my hand. Tears slowly fell down her face, and I actually got to see her left eye.

"Kise-kun.." She started to say.

"What is it?" I gentle asked, my hand slowly locking my fingers into hers. I couldn't take it. I'm falling for her.

"I hope you don't think of me differently." She whispered. "The way I fight, the way I am, the way I look. I don't want you to drift away from me. I don't want to be alone like before." I take it people often ran away from her out of fear, and she was lonely. As she was about to speak more, I silently kissed her on her cheek.

"I won't ever leave you." I whispered back. I tried to work up more courage.

"I really like you." We both said at the same time.

I blushed at her confession, and she did the same with me. She looked up at me and smiled. Just as I was about to kiss her again, her little sister, who just woke up, came into the room.

Kakusei's P.O.V

He.. just confessed. I was extremely happy. Happy he was here, happy he cared about me. I felt like I was in heaven. I looked in the hallway, and my little sister was there.

"Emi.." I whispered. She cried and jumped onto my bed. She cried into my chest and I held her. I pushed my hands into her hair and kissed her head.

"It's okay." I whispered again. Kise-kun smiled at this. Emi got off of me, and went to Kise. My wounds healed and Hisashi called for me downstairs.

"Be right back." I smiled.

Kise's P.O.V

Kaku-cchi left the room, and I was alone with her sister. Her sister sat on the edge of her bed, and looked at me.

"Thank you." She finally said.

"Oh?" I asked confused. "For what?"

"I know that Onee-chan was wounded and you managed to fight those guys." She replied. "You saved mine and her's life."

"It's only natural, right?" I smiled, patting her head. She smiled.

"You like her, right?" She asked out of the blue.

"H-H-" I couldn't speak, and my face was red.

"Guys are easy to read." She smiled.

"You're one unique little girl." I replied. She jumped down from the bed.

"Onee-chan likes you too." She said. "So please.." She turned to face me.

"Don't ever leave her side. I can't see her suffer."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We're not blood-related sisters." I was shocked. "Onee-chan's parents abandoned her, and she grew up on the streets with me. Hisashi-san's the one who took us in."

So this is why she never talks about her past. To think that the girl I'm in love with was abandoned and had to fight on the streets. It hurts to imagine it.

"I'll always treasure her." I said, crouching down to the little girl. "In return, I'll always be here for you too." She hugged me. Kaku-cchi came back and smiled at the scene.

"Kise-kun. It's getting late. Join us for dinner?" She asked gently.

"Yay, dinner!" Her sister cried and went downstairs.

"Is it alright?" I asked. She nodded her head. We went downstairs, and for the first time, I got to try her cooking. Man, was she an amazing cook.

"How is it?" She asked.

"Amazing!" I smiled while eating. I loved the way she blushed. We ate and I helped her with the dishes.

"Kise-kun. Would you like to stay over?" Her guardian asked me. It's not like I had parents waiting for me to come back. I lived alone.

"Eh?" That was all I could manage to say.

"You're uniform is wet." Her little sister said. "You can stay overnight and leave tomorrow." We did have the day off tomorrow, and we also didn't have basketball practice.

"Is it okay?" I asked to a blushing Kaku-cchi. She smiled and nodded.

Kaku-cchi led me to her room with some clothing she got from her guardian.

"Do you want to shower first?" She asked gently. I decided to let her go first. She took a shower and came out in black shorts and a purple tank.

"It's all yours." She smiled.

I took my shower and came out. We talked for awhile, even though we just confessed earlier. It felt like we were getting more closer. That's when it got late. Her guardian came into the room again. 

"We don't have a guestroom, sadly. I'll allow you to sleep in Kakusei's room, but no funny business!" He said. "I'll allow you that much since you protected her." I was extremely happy. He then left and Kaku-cchi scooted over to allow me room. I couldn't help but blush. We continued talking for awhile, but then she got tired. I could feel her still shivering, since the rain wasn't letting up.

"Nee, Kaku-cchi, lift up your head." I whispered. She did so, and I put my arm underneath her head. Her soft red hair tickled my arm, and I wrapped my other arm around her body. She blushed.

"Kise-kun.." She whispered, putting a hand on my chest. I kissed her head.

"Let me take you out somewhere tomorrow." I whispered. "We'll go somewhere and have a good time. Then I'll make you mine." Her face turned red and attempted to hide it by pushing her face into my chest. I heard her say a faint "Okay." I smiled and yawned.

"Oyasumi, Kaku-cchi."

"Oyasumi, Kise-kun."

I then fell asleep with her in my arms. This was like a dream.


	6. The Typical Date

Kise's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside. For a moment, I was confused. The room I was in wasn't mine. Then I remembered what happened last night. I looked around her room, and saw the time. I was only 9:30 in the morning. I sighed and looked down at the redhead who was sleeping on my chest. She's so cute when she sleeps. I decided to gently move her head onto her pillow and get up. As I did so, her eyes opened.

"Kise-kun..?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. She yawned and I noticed that one of her straps on her tank is off her shoulder. I leaned in and kissed her forehead while pulling the strap up.

"Ohayo, Kaku-cchi." I whispered. She smiled. She got up and stretched. "How's your injuries?" I asked.

"They don't hurt anymore." She smiled. I was relieved. She opened her drawer and took some clothes out for herself. "Let me take a shower, then I'll make breakfast." I smiled and nodded as she left the room. I got my bag and looked through it. I found my phone and picked it up. No new messages. I'm surprised. Hopefully the fangirls will stop contacting me asking for personal information. I sighed and put my phone on her bed. I then saw two pieces of paper in my bag. Picking them up, I realized that they were tickets to the newest aquarium that opened not too long ago. I decided to take her there.

"Kise-kun, I'm done so you can go in now." She came closer to me and gave me my uniform that she had washed and dried.

"Okay." I responded. "Ah, wanna go to the aquarium with me today? I promised I would take you somewhere." She gave me a beautiful smile.

"Sure!" She said happily. She then hugged me. "I'll go make breakfast now." She left the room, humming. I loved it when she was like this.

I was done with my shower and came down to see her cook. Her guardian was still asleep and her sister was helping in the kitchen.

"Sure smells good." I commented.

"Thanks." She responded. She then looked at her sister. "Emi, go wake up the old-timer."

"Okay." Her sister then left the room. As she was cooking, I came behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She was stirring the food, so I helped by putting my hand on top of hers. Her hands were so soft and fit perfectly with mine.

Breakfast was ready and we all sat down to eat. Afterwards, I helped her with the dishes, and her guardian decided to stay home and play with her sister. As we were finishing cleaning up the kitchen, I went to her guardian to have a moment alone.

"Um, Hisashi-san." I said, looking at the man.

"What is it, Kise-kun?" He asked.

"I would like to take Kaku-cchi out on a date with me. Is that okay?" I was extremely nervous.

"Sure." He said, ruffling my hair. "I approve of you. Except.."

"Except?

"If you hurt her, then I won't go easy on you." He flashed a devilish smile at me.

"I have no intentions of doing so, sir." I replied.

I went up to Kaku-cchi's room with her and grabbed my bag.

"I'm gonna head back to my place to change, then I'll meet up with you." I told her.

"Okay. Where do you want to meet at?" She asked gently.

"Is the park okay?"

"Yeah, but what about your fangirls?" She questioned, avoiding my eyes.

"I'm all yours today. Not only today, but always". I got her hand and twisted my fingers into hers. I then kissed her head.

"Okay." She blushed.

I then left to head back to my place.

Kakusei's P.O.V

As soon as Kise-kun left, I looked through my closet to see what I should wear. Emi then walked in.

"Nee, Onee-chan." She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Need some help looking for clothes?" She asked. Anytime my sister picked out clothes, you know it was going to look amazing.

"Sure." I smiled. She picked out a one-piece white dress with a purple bow attatched in the middle part of it. She combed my long red hair and braided part of it on each side. My bangs remained as they were. It covered my left eye and as it was about to cover my right, she got some clips out and clipped it up. She gave me black flats to wear, and she put a white headband on my head. She then gave me a small white bag. I looked in the mirror, and I smiled. She then got on my bed and put a green necklace around my neck. She also gave me some bracelets to wear.

"All done." She said. I smiled and thanked her. I then left the house and went to the park.

Kise's P.O.V

I wore a casual white polo shirt, a jacket, and black pants. I looked around for her and saw her. She looked amazing.

"Ah, Kise-kun." She said, coming to me. I hugged her.

"You look beautiful." I commented, making her blush. She thanked me and we went to the aquarium.

It wasn't packed, but it wasn't empty either. As we walked together, more and more people walked past us. Not wanting to lose her, I grabbed her hand gently.

"Stay close to me." I said.

"Okay." She said, locking her fingers into mine. 

The day went by pretty fast. We saw the different animals and sea-animals. The sun was beginning to set as we sat down and talked on a bench outside. We continued talking, just about what happened during the time I was gone. I told her about what was going on in my model career too. We also spoke about our hobbies and stuff. That's when a giant "boom" went off. Fearing it was actually a gunshot, I pushed her into my arms. She then looked up.

"Fireworks!" She then got up.

"Ah, that's right! There was a fireworks show today!"

"Let's go see, Kise-kun!" She exclaimed, grabbing my hand. She ran to where it was, with me running behind her. She smiled when we reached the destination. She looked up at all the different colors. She was watching them, but I was watching her. Her looks are just so captivating. Her smile and personality seems to shine the brightest out of all the girls I've met in my past. She was so different. She can protect herself, and she's not afraid of others. I guess this is what I fell for.

"Kaku-cchi." I whispered. She looked at me and came into my arms. Her head was still turned to watch the fireworks, and I decided to do it now. I pulled apart for a moment and held her hand. I locked my fingers into hers as she smiled at me. I then got my other hand and ran it through her hair. She got her hand and put it on the back of my neck. We then leaned in and shared our first kiss together. We pulled apart and sat down. It was getting chilly so I took the jacket I had with me and put it around her. She snuggled more into my arms.

"Today was fun." She said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

I always wanted to be with her. No matter what, I just want her to look at me romantically.

Kakusei's P.O.V

I smiled as I snuggle into his arms. His arms felt so protective and warm. I was caught off guard when he kissed my head.

"Nee, Kise-kun," I whispered.

"What is it?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"We'll have more dates in the future like this, right?" I asked.

"Of course." He said. "Although I have basketball practice, I'll always try to make room for you." A bit of wind picked up and my hair swayed within it.

"Naturally." He continued, touching a bit of my hair. "You'll come watch my games, right?"

"Of course. If you come and support me in different Kendo games." He grabbed me tightly.

He then walked me home and kissed me. It was only Tuesday, and tomorrow we go back to school.

"I'll come and pick you up tomorrow morning." He whispered in my ear.

"Okay." I whispered back. He hugged me and then left.

I can't wait to spend more time with him. Of course, I'll also have to deal with his jealous fangirls. But hey, I'm the student council president.


	7. You Can't Avoid Them

Kakusei's P.O.V

Morning came pretty fast. I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside. I looked at the time, and it was only 6:00. Usually I get up at 6:30, but I don't want to go back to sleep and only wake up 30 minutes later. I got up from bed and stretched. As soon as I did that, my phone beeped. I got up and opened it, revealing a new message. It was from Kise-kun. It read:

"Ohayo, Kaku-cchi. I hope you slept well. I'll be waiting for you outside your place at 7:30. 3"

I smiled and texted him back saying okay. I took a shower and made breakfast for everyone. It was chilly that day so I rushed up to my room to get changed. I put my white shirt on and buttoned it. I wrapped my purple tie on it and looked for my knee socks. I put them on and pulled up my purple skirt. I then got my black jacket out of the closet. I combed my hair out and pulled some of it back and tied it. I picked my bag up and swung the string of my sword onto my back. I heard someone talking downstairs as I fixed my eyepatch.

Kise's P.O.V

I walked into her house and waited for her. She came downstairs and smiled at me. We then left her house.

"Sleep well?" She asked me.

"Yep." I responded. We talked about countless things while walking, and everytime we did she always was interesting to talk to. That's when we started to reach the school. I wanted to ask her about her eye.

"Nee, Kaku-cchi." I started off.

"Hmm?" She said in response.

"Your left eye.. why do you always keep it hidden? It's so beautiful." I asked.

"Oh, that." She said, touching it. I didn't want her to get angry at me; it might've been something in her childhood. "Emi told you how we had to live off the streets, right?"

"Yeah." I responded.

"Before Hisashi took us in, my left eye was completely gone. I couldn't see a thing out of it. He then took some of my abilites and replaced it." I looked at her, surprised. She then looked away.

"It's not weird, is it?" She asked.

"I'm just shocked. I never knew you had such a past." She looked down at the ground while walking, We were nearing the school, and I took her in a different alley.

"Kise-kun?" She asked. Since I was a bit taller than her, I picked her up and kissed her. She was shocked but returned the kiss.

"I don't know what to say about your past. But I want to be in your future." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"C'mon, we'll be late for school." She said. We continued walking, and I held her hand. We came upon two guys fighting, however. Kaku-cchi sighed.

"This early in the morning too.." I whispered. Kaku-cchi let go of my hand and took her sword out.

"Oi! Get to class, you damn brats!" She yelled. I then noticed.. they were upperclassmen.

"Eh? You got a problem, girlie?" One of them asked.

"Yep." She replied, staring them down. "Get to class before I kick your ass. Rhymes, doesn't it?"

"Try it." One of them said, raising a fist. I came just in time to open my hand around his fist.

"C'mon senpai." I said, smiling. "You should know to never hit a girl." Kaku-cchi got her sword and hit him in the stomach. The other guy watched with fear in his eyes.

"Rough as always, 'nee, Kaichou?" Another man asked. I didn't like how he was addressing her.

"These guys are always looking for trouble." She said in response. I came and stood next to her.

"I'm gonna go on ahead, see you in the council room." He said, waving a hand.

"That guy was addressing you weirdly." I spoke, putting my head on hers.

"I like being called Kaichou." She responded. "It makes me feel important." She had a weird gleam of happiness in her eyes. I looked away and pretended to be teary-eyed.

"So you don't like it when I call you Kaku-cchi?" She opened her mouth but closed it and looked away.

"You're different." She said, avoiding my eyes. I smiled and touched her hand gently.

"KISE-KUN!" I heard some girls yell. They came up to me and attempted to flirt with me.

Kakusei's P.O.V

Man, I hated this!

"Oi, you girls have to get to class." I said roughly.

"Eh, who are you to tell us what to do?!" One of them screamed at me. For the sake of Kise-kun, I didn't dare strike one of the girls.. although I wanted to.

"Don't tell us how to treat our prince!" Another said. That's when Kise-kun spoke up.

"Gomen, girls. But I'm dating Kakusei-chan now." He said. Calling me "Kakusei-chan" was so adorable. My face turned red.

It wasn't till later that I became the main enemy of Kise's fangirls. They constantly teased me, and tried to piss me off.

Kise's P.O.V

I noticed how the girls were treating Kaku-cchi. I didn't like it. It was time for class,but I had to talk to Kasamatsu-senpai about practice and what we're up against now. I returned to the classroom and saw the girls teasing Kaku-cchi and calling her names. As she took those insults, with a deadpan face, all she said was:

"Are you done?" I could tell she was being humiliated, but tried to put on a front. It wasn't until lunch that things got out of hand.


	8. You're No Longer Alone

Kise's P.O.V

We walked through the hallway together, and despite being called those names and being teased, I knew she just wanted to break down. She had an angry look on her face. I tried to calm her down and held her hand. Her face was a bit happier, but her attitude wasn't. Girls walked past us.

"Seriously? That creepy wolf girl is dating Kise?" One whispered.

"Yeah. She should seriously just go back to whatever hole she came from." Another laughed. We came across an article on the wall about Kaku-cchi. They were making fun of her wolf ears and how she became Student Council President. Her friend, Yumi was also there. She looked pissed.

"Kaku-chan.." Her friend whispered. Kaku-cchi went up and shred the article using her sword.

"If you have time to waste on idiotic garbage like this, then you must not have a life." She commented.

"Says the creepy wolf girl who's dating the hottest guy in school." Another said.

"What was it again?" One more started to say. "Get this guys, back in our other school, we would tell her that she isn't needed, and she would end up crying!"

"What a joke!"

"Is this girl actually the president?" Some trauma returned to her and she started running, with her hands on her head, as if trying to block out everything.

Yumi came up to me and grabbed my hand.

"I need to tell you something." She said.

"Wait, ANOTHER creepy girl is trying to take Kise? What a joke!" Another said. Yumi reached her limit of patience. She stomped the ground and a bow and arrow appeared in her hands.

"Shut the hell up already!" She yelled. "Not only are you pissing me off, you're ruining the chances of Kaku-chan and Kise-kun dating! Kaku-chan's working hard for the school's sake and you're acting like it doesn't matter at all!"

"She took Kise from us!" One fought back. I stepped in.

"I was never yours to begin with!" I said angrily. "I'm in love with Kaku-cchi! Why can't you accept that already?!"

"She was alone in the beginning, but gradually she made friends." Yumi said, her weapons disappearing. "Humans like yourself will never know what true loneliness is like. She's been through it, and even if I get myself expelled or arrested, I won't let you take Kise-kun or her friends from her. She deserves that much." She then started running, with me in her hand. She took me to a different hallway.

"Why did she run off?" I asked.

"In elementry school and the beginning of high school, before she enrolled here, Kaku-chan was hated." She explained. "Everyone would tease her, call her names, and try everything to humilate her. Things even would get violent. She wouldn't fight back because she was scared." I looked at her.

"Kaku-chan is still afraid of others, yet she became the student council president. I asked her why, and she just said that she wants to become closer to people." She wiped tears from her eyes and smiled. "Knowing her, she's probably on the roof. Go to her, Kise-kun. Please, give my best friend the feeling of love." I left Yumi and went straight to the roof. I saw her cowering in the corner, as if she was afraid of something.

"Kaku-cchi." I whispered.

"Am I really that weird?" She asked in a soft tone. "Is it odd for someone to have wolf ears? Is it wrong for a loner to become the president?" I looked at her sadly.

"Is it wrong.. for a monster like me to fall in love?" She pushed her knees to her chest. Tears slowly dropped onto her skirt. I sat next to her and pulled her into a long embrace.

"Kise-kun.." She whispered.

"Don't speak." I whispered back. "If you feel like crying do so. You're trying to put up a wall that others won't be able to break. Everytime you do that, I'm gonna come and break it for you." She cried in my arms for some time. That was when it was time for the next class. She got up and wiped her eyes with her jacket.

"C'mon. Let's go to class." She said. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down until she was in my lap.

"Let's skip." I said.

"Kise-kun?"

"I don't want to face them. I'm too pissed to even get up." I buried my face onto her shoulder. Even I started to shed a bit of tears.

"Don't call yourself a monster again, Kaku-cchi." I said in a serious tone. "Even if you didn't have powers and wolf ears, I still would've fallen for you." I touched her ears and stroked her hair.

"Kise-kun.. I'm tired." She whispered. I pulled her up so she was sitting in between my legs. I pushed her head back onto my chest.

"Get some sleep." I told her. I put my head on hers as she slowly dozed off.

It was after school, and I had dozed off too. I woke her up and we got up together. She had to do return some paperwork, so we headed to the student council room. I held her hand tightly as we walked through the halls. The girls didn't say a word, nor gather around me. She finished everything at school, and I walked home with her.

"Gomen." She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"They won't crowd around you now because of me." She said, her hair falling onto her face.

"It doesn't matter." I said, pushing her bangs out of the way. I went by her ear. "You're the only one I want." I kissed her on her cheek. She blushed and gave me a small smile.

"Don't run away next time, okay?" I told her. She nodded. It was still early, and there was an empty basketball court. She stopped and looked at it.

"Nee, Kise-kun, wanna play?" She asked me. It was the same place we met at months ago.

"Sure" I gave her a giant smile. She took her jacket off and placed it by her bag.

We played for awhile, and that's when I saw some familar faces. It was Aominecchi and Midorimacchi. Kaku-cchi was sitting on the bench as I greeted them. She looked up and she panted.

Kakusei's P.O.V

I sat on the bench as Kise-kun waved to two men. It was Aomine and Midormia!

"Great."Midormia said. "Another idiotic face." He sounded like a tsundere.

"Don't be so cold, Midorimacchi." Kise-kun said, smiling.

"What're you doing here anyways, baka?" The dark blue-haired one said.

"Playing basketball with my girlfriend." He chuckled. I blushed at the word "girlfriend."

"Ah, it's wolf girl." Midormia said.

"Oh?" Aomine smiled. "Seems you've grown quite a rack, Kakusei".

"Oi, you shouldn't make comments like that or she'll-" Kise was cut off as I smacked Aomine for his comment.

"Girls don't like to be talked like that, you pervert." I angrily said, holding my sword.

"Aomine-kun! You know better!" A pink-haired girl came in.

"Momoi.." He whispered. She came up to me.

"Sorry about his comment." She said

"Ah, Momoi!" I smiled, looking at her.

"It's been a while, Kakusei-chan!" The pink haired girl smiled, hugging me.

"Were you guys playing a game before we got here?" Aomine asked.

"Yeah. You guys wanna play too?" Kise asked. Midorima sighed.

"It's not like we have anything else to do." Momoi decided to watch, and we teamed up. I paired with obviously, Kise-kun and Aomine and Midormia paired up. This'll be fun.

But at the back of my head, I keep telling myself;

"I'm happy that I'm playing with all of them this time."


	9. An Unexpected Guest

Kakusei's P.O.V

Aomine and Midormia were a bit of a challenge. They were both pretty good. Midormia can get three-pointers from one end of the court, while Aomine can run pretty fast and do fakes. I decided to take on Aomine for the comment he made earlier. He had the ball first, and Kise-kun was trying to block him. Midormia came after me and tried to make me stay in one place, but it wasn't going to work. Aomine threw it to Midormia, and in return attempted to do a three pointer. The ball was pretty high in the air, but I've seen higher. I jumped up and blocked the ball from entering the basket. I then passed it to Kise-kun, who used his "Perfect Copy" to copy one of Aomine's fakes, and ended up scoring.

We ended up being tied. We all panted and smiled.

"You're not too bad, kiddo." Aomine said, ruffling my hair.

"Yeah." Midormia smiled. Heh, I guess even Tsunderes can flash a smile. Momoi came up behind me and grabbed me.

"I'm surprised that you can block one of Midormia-kun's shots though. That's never been done." Midormia nodded in agreement.

"My foster mother used to teach me basketball, and my foster dad taught me swordsmanship, so I just combined them." I said, smiling.

Suddenly, Aomine came and wrapped an arm around me.

"You should just transfer to Touou." He whispered.

"What are you.." I whispered back, a vein started throbbing on my head. I, again, smacked him with my sword. "I hate clingy guys."

"So cold." He said in response.

"Nee, Kakusei-chan." Momoi called out.

"Hm?" I said, turning around to face her.

"Can I borrow your sword?" She said, looking at Aomine with a pissed-off look. I smirked.

"Real or wooden?" I smiled devilishly.

"Wooden will do." I gave her my sword, and she continuesly beat Aomine with it.

"All good?" I asked, smiling.

"Yep!" She responded, giving me my sword back.

"In any case, that was an.. average game." Midormia spoke. "If you want to play again, I'll be at Shutoku, but I won't hold back." I nodded, and the three of them left.

Kise's P.O.V

I liked how she was slowly playing against them one by one. There was a strong blow of wind and she shivered.

"Wanna go home now, Kise-kun?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said. We walked towards her house, but then she stopped.

"Kaku-cchi?" She looked at her phone.

"Ah, Hisashi forgot to buy groceries. You can let me off here, I'll probably need to go shopping for awhile." She said.

"It's too dangerous to go alone." I replied. "I'll come with you." We went grocery shopping, and she recieved another text. I was helping her buy some vegetables, and she looked at her phone. Her face turned red.

"Kaku-cchi?" I asked. She shut her phone and blushed.

"E-Emi texted me." She said.

"Oh? What did she need? Pocky? Kids love pocky!"

She attempted to hide her blushing face with her hand.

"A-Apparently Hisashi set up a new guestroom." I had a feeling I knew where this was going. "Do you live alone.. Kise-kun?"

"Y-Yeah." I responded. "What did Hisashi-san say about this?"

She hesitated for a moment. "He said that you can come and live with us."

Kakusei's P.O.V

This was so awkward! Hisashi just HAD to go and set things up like that. I was happy, but I was a bit nervous when he hesitated to speak. We were picking out some meat for dinner when he finally said something.

"Y-You don't mind, right Kaku-cchi?" He asked.

"Of course I don't!" I replied. "I would be happy to have you live with us.." He smiled.

"My answer is yes.. but is it alright if I talk to Hisashi-san privately when we get back home?"

"Ah, yeah." I replied. He smiled and we paid for the groceries. My phone beeped again. I sighed and looked at it. It was from Yumi this time.

"Yumi-chan? I wonder what she wants." He said, looking at my phone.

"Let me see." I picked up the phone.

"Kaku-chan!" She sounded excited.

"What's up? It's not like you to call me so late." I laughed.

"He's back!" She said. Kise-kun heard the "He" part and looked at me.

"Who?" I asked in response.

"Don't you remember? When we were kids, we used to play with Hiraki and Hana-chan all the time!"

"Wait, both of them are here?" I asked.

"No, just Hiraki!" She said. "He's at your house!"


	10. Living Together

Kise's P.O.V

Kaku-cchi hung up and smiled. "C'mon Kise-kun, we have to get home!"

"Nee, Kaku-cchi, who's the he?" I asked out of curiousity, and a bit of jealousy.

"Hiraki!" She replied. "When I was little, I would always play with him!"

I remained quiet for awhile, and looked away. She then stopped and gave me a kiss.

"Don't look so down, dummy!" She said. I looked at her. "Hiraki is a wolf!"

We then entered her house. Hisashi-san was at the enterance and helped with the bags. Kaku-cchi set her bag down as her little sister entered the room.

"Onee-chan! Welcome back!" She hugged her. Emi-chan then looked near the hallway. A wolf then appeared. He had a gray coat with black spots. The fur on his head was black with tints of red. Like Kaku-cchi, he only had one eye too.

"Hiraki!" She cried. The four-legged creature came up and hugged my girlfriend.

"It's been far too long, Kaku-chan." It spoke! They then broke their embrace, and Kaku-cchi went into the kitchen. I had sat down at the table. The wolf came up and sat on the ground near me.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"R-Ryota Kise." I responded, tensing up.

"You shouldn't be so tense, Ryota-kun." He said. "Are you Kaku-chan's friend?"

"I-I'm her boyfriend." I replied. The wolf's eyes widened, and then gave me a soft smile.

"Kaku-chan's finally at that age, huh?" He said. "You have my approval." He attempted to hug me, but I came down and hugged him instead. His paw wrapped around my back.

Dinner took awhile, so I decided to talk to him.

"How long have you known Kaku-cchi, Hiraki-kun?" I asked.

"I've known her ever since she was five." He replied. "Before Hisashi came in and took both of them in, Kaku-chan lived with her foster parents."

"Eh?" I asked, confused.

"Her foster father lost his life protecting her in battle." He continued. "Her foster mother remains back in our hometown, looking after it."

"I see." The wolf smiled.

"Don't let her past confuse you." He said. "Kaku-chan is still the energetic girl I've known. She honestly hasn't changed a bit." He turned and looked at me.

"Treasure her, okay? She's like my little sister." I nodded.

We ate dinner together, and as Emi, Kaku-cchi, and Hiraki remained in the kitchen to clean up. I decided to talk to Hisashi-san about the entire "moving in" thing.

"Kise-kun," He spoke. "I'm pretty sure Emi texted Kakusei about you moving in, right?"

"Yes, sir." I replied.

"Would you like to?" He asked. "I mean, if it's okay with your parents."

"Ah, I live alone so it doesn't really matter." I said. "Living with Kakusei-chan, Emi-chan, and you would be fun." He smiled.

"Oh," He said. "One more thing. Hiraki-kun is gonna use the guestroom, so I'm pretty sure you don't mind sharing Kakusei's bedroom, do you?" I smiled at the thought of falling asleep with my girlfriend in my arms.

"I don't mind at all sir." He nodded.

"But one more thing.." He slowly said. As soon as I blinked, he whipped out a giant sword. "Any funny business and you know where this is headed, right?" Kaku-cchi then rushed out and attacked her own guardian!

"Oi, old-timer, don't threaten him like that." She said, weilding a real sword with flames coming out of it.

"Wanna fight, red-haired shrimp?" He asked in response.

"Don't fight, you idiots!" Hiraki yelled. He then turned to me. "Sorry about this, Ryota-kun." I shook my head.

"S-Sir, I promise nothing will happen." He finally put his sword away.

"Fine." He replied with a pouty face.

Kaku-cchi ran up to me and hugged me. Emi came and grabbed my hand.

"Welcome to the family." She said with a smile on her face.

Tomorrow, I'll grab my things and move in with them.

This'll be interesting.


	11. Loyalty

Kise's P.O.V

I woke up with a weird feeling. As I turned to look at Kaku-cchi's alarm clock, it was still a bit early. It was 7:30, but it was a weekend, so usually I get up around 9am. I turned to look at my girlfriend, but she wasn't there. I thought she might've went to the bathroom, so I waited for her. It was 7:45 now, and I was getting worried. Scrambling from her bed, I searched for her. Everyone was gone. I looked outside, and the world looked weird. I was both frightened and scared, but I couldn't feel it.

That's when I realized it was a dream.

I woke up, panting.

Looking around, Kaku-cchi wasn't there. Fearing my dream was coming true, I got up. Hisashi-san already left for work, and Emi-chan was still asleep. Hiraki was still in his bedroom. I took a shower and came out, and I saw my girlfriend waiting for breakfast to be done. She was at the table, studying. I came up behind her.

"Ah, Kise-kun, Good mor-" I cut her off by hugging her from behind tightly.

"Kaku-cchi." I whispered.

"What's wrong?" She asked me as she turned to me. Her expression of worry was so adorable.

"I had a dream you and the others left me." I replied. She hugged me.

"I'm not going anywhere, baka." She whispered, pushing her face in my chest. I hugged her back and helped her with breakfast.

Eventually, Emi and Hiraki came down for breakfast, and it was time for Emi's school. Hiraki-kun decided to escort her, leaving us home alone.

We went back to Kaku-cchi's bedroom, and she pulled out some books.

"Kaku-cchi, your studying?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "We have midterms coming up." I already knew some of the material, so I didn't study, but decided to help her.

I respectfully stayed quiet so she could study, but she looked at me.

"Nee, Kise-kun. How do you do this problem?" She asked, pointing at a math question. I came behind her and sat down. I wrapped one arm around her waist and looked at the problem. I could tell she hates math. I showed her the formula, and she finished it all. Hiraki had returned by that time, and was reading something in his room. I helped her put the books away.

"Kaku-cchi," I spoke up.

"Hmm?" She said in response.

"I'm gonna head back and get my things." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"You'll still share my bed with me, right?" She asked. I blushed at her question. "It's more warm when you share your bed with someone else."

"If your guardian doesn't kill me, then I will." I laughed. I kissed her on her cheek and left to grab my things.

While on my way to my house, some girls came in front of me. They were obviously from the school, but they weren't there the day the fangirls tried to tear Kaku-cchi and I apart.

"Kise-kun." One said.

"What is it?" I asked. Ever since I started falling for Kaku-cchi, these girls can be a bit annoying at times.

"Wanna come hang with us?" Another asked, wrapping an arm around mine.

"No thanks." I politely said, walking away.

"You're acting different now, Kise-kun." The same girl commented.

"I finally found someone I'm in love with." I replied. "Naturally, I'm gonna stay true to my word and only become hers."

I went back to my house and took everything with me. There wasn't really anything much there. I mostly slept on the futon in the cold living room, so it's not like a major hassle to move. I let the landlord know, and I left.


	12. A Happy Ending

Kakusei's P.O.V

I waited for Kise-kun to arrive, and I realized it was time to start dinner. I decided to make curry, so I started to cut the meat. I was getting extremely worried. However, I didn't realize that he was here and Hiraki was helping him with his bags. I was in a daze and didn't realize he was coming to the kitchen. I had accidently cut my finger.

"Baka." I heard someone whisper in my ear. I turned around and it was Kise-kun.

"Why didn't you text me, you dummy?" I asked, teary-eyed. "I got worried!" He wrapped my finger in a bandage as I continued to yell at him.

"Fangirls tried to attack me on my way back." He responded. My heart started beating faster. I put my hand over my chest and avoided eye contact. "I rushed back here with my things because I knew you were waiting." He pushed me back so my back was touching the wall. Hiraki was still in his room, and Emi was upstairs doing her homework.

He grabbed both my hands and pinned them above my head. I blushed when he did this. He lifted my chin up with his fingers and kissed me passionately. I returned the kiss. We parted for a moment, gasping for air. Wanting to feel it just once more, I wrapped my arms around him and forcefully kissed him. We fell to the ground together, still in our embrace, and our lips touching. We then parted, and I looked at him. He grabbed a bit of my hair and played with it. I blushed.

"One more time, Kaichou?" He whispered.

"Baka.." I whispered back, I kissed him one last time, and continued with dinner.

He helped me with dinner, and afterwards, we took showers. Hiraki had to go back to our hometown, and Hiraki and Emi decided to escort him back. He told me stay home with Kise and to continue studying for our midterms.

We did the opposite of that.

What we did.. well, that's up to your little imagination.

When we went back to school, we were the topic of everything.

"The Kaichou who's dating the popular basketball player and model."

Eventually, his fangirls stayed out of the picture, and some of them even became good friends with me. I often watched Kise play games against other schools, and he supported me in my Kendo games.

I loved walking home with him. We often ended up playing basketball until dark though.

I eventually played against Akashi-kun and Murasakibara-kun.

I became more closer with them, and they acknowledged me as a friend. We played games together, and they even asked me for help practicing.

I'm really happy that I went for this position. I became closer with the Kiseki no Sedai, Kise-kun is my boyfriend and lives with me, and I have friends that I can turn to.

Kise's P.O.V

Life became perfect for us. We never let anything ruin the relationship between us. Anything that was broken, could be fixed. That was the motto for our relationship.

~Narrator~

Eventually, three years passed and Kise-kun ended up purposing to Kakusei.

They soon got married and had a happy end.

Or something like that. Up to you to choose the ending. In this case, I guess you could say it was "happy ever after."

**The End.**

**Thank you guys for reading. I hope I did well on this one, and I do look forward to writing more in the future. **

**l will be doing a Kagami x OC one next, so stay tuned. ^_^**


End file.
